parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Priscilla Skunk
Priscilla Skunk-Antler is a character in Sheriff Callie's Wild West, voiced by Cree Summer. She is a beautiful skunk that loves to be the center of attention to the point where she doesn't like sharing the spotlight with anyone - even Sheriff Callie. Priscilla also loves fashion and looking her bests, as well as flowers and all things beautiful. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends and is also Owen's wife. Personality Priscilla's ego is displayed in "Calamity Priscilla", in which Frida Fox and her Wild West show come to Nice and Friendly Corners. Frida Fox, being a known celebrity, gets a lot of attention from the residents of Nice and Friendly Corners, which makes Priscilla jealous. Priscilla cares a lot about self-image and hates to get dirty, and it's revealed in "My Fair Stinky" that Priscilla is part of a Flower Club. In the episode Priscilla was embarrassed by Farmer Stinky's filth, and tried to change him into a suave gentleman. She was successful, but she let him go back to his old ways toward the end of the segment. Relatives *Owen Antler (boyfriend/crush/husband) *Kessie Antler (daughter) *Larry Antler (son) *Angelina & Blossom Skunk (twin daughters) *Rodney Skunk (son) *Cody Antler (son) *Isa Skunk (daughter) Poses Priscilla (Ring).png|Priscilla (Ring) No20190403 005132.jpg|We've got you, Kessie! Priscilla (baby carrier).png|Priscilla (Baby Carrier) Priscilla (baby carrier) (ring).png|Priscilla (Baby Carrier and Ring) Trivia: *It is revealed that she and Owen have a crush on each other and are finally married in a wedding. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *Owen and Priscilla will get some kids since Priscilla has gotten pregnant in The Rescuers. *It is revealed that Priscilla is one of the Wacky Races in Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races. *She and Owen have given birth to Kessie Antler, the first kid, who appears in The Secret of NIMH. *She is pregnant again in Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True. *She and Owen have given birth to Larry Antler, the second kid, who appears in Blue's Clues: Words. *She now has a baby carrier for Larry Antler to carry in and will always carry it during other spoofs, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since she got it in The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *She is pregnant again in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. *She has given birth to Angelina and Blossom Skunk, the third and fourth kids, who appear in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Skunks Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Cousins Category:Animals Category:Skunk's Friends